Cars 2
Like the previous film, Cars 2 takes place in the world populated by anthropomorphic vehicles. British spy Finn McMissile infiltrates the world's largest untappedoil reserves, owned by a group of "lemon" cars. After being discovered, he is forced to flee and fake his death. Four-time Piston Cup champion race car Lightning McQueen returns home to Radiator Springs and reunites with his best friend Mater and his girlfriend Sally Carrera. Doc Hudson is revealed to have died by an indication with Mater and Lightning. Former oil tycoon Miles Axlerod, now a green power advocate, announces a racing series called the "Worl ' ' d Grand Prix" to promote Allinol biofuel. When Italian formula race car Francesco Bernoulli challenges McQueen, McQueen and Mater along with Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, and Sarge depart to Tokyo, Japan for the World Grand Prix. Meanwhile, the lemons, led by Professor Zündapp and Master mind (whose whereabouts are revealed at the climax), secretly plot to secure their oil profits by using a weapon disguised as a television camera to ignite the Allinol fuel. McMissile and partner Holley Shiftwell attempt to rendezvous with American spy carRod "Torque" Redline at a World Grand Prix promotional event in Tokyo to receive information about the mastermind; however, Redline is beaten by Zündapp's henchmen and passes his information to Mater before he is captured. Holley and Finn mistake Mater as their American contact. In capture, Zündapp reveals to Torque that Allinol has one fatal flaw: it can ignite if impacted by a high electromagnetic pulse and uses both to kill him with it but not before they realize that he passed it on to Mater. During the first race, Finn and Holley help Mater evade Zündapp's henchmen; in the process, Mater inadvertently gives McQueen negative advice which causes him to lose the race close to Bernouilli. Meanwhile, Zündapp uses the weapon on several race cars. After McQueen falls out with Mater, who sadly claims that he is leaving, Finn, who still believes Mater is an American spy, drafts him into foiling Zündapp's plot. Finn and Mater escape Zündapp's henchmen and climb aboardSiddeley. Finn and Holley remove the tracking device on Mater and discover in it a picture of a mysterious British engine, as Mater can successfully tell by the engine and the rare parts in the picture. Finn, Holley, and Mater fly to Paris, France, they go into a black-market and encounter an old friend to Finn's, Tomber. Finn and Holley show the mysterious engine to Tomber, he recognizes the engine and tells them that the car with the engine was his best customer (that he only responds on the phone). Mater explains that what he knows about what kinds of Lemons the evil Lemons are, and discover that every evil Lemon involved with the evil plot is one of "history's biggest loser cars" and taking orders behind the cars with the mysterious engine. Tomber tells Finn, Holley and Mater that the lemons never get together, and were going to have a secret meeting in Porto Corsa, Italy (where the next race in the World Grand Prix is taken place). Finn, Holley, and Mater then head to Porto Corsa, Italy. In Italy, the site of the second race, Mater infiltrates the criminals' meeting and discovers Zündapp's plan. Zündapp's henchmen, meanwhile, use their weapon on several more cars during the race, eventually causing a multi-car crash on the Casino Bridge. With the Allinol fuel under suspicion, Axlerod suspends its use for the final race in England; however, McQueen decides to continue using it. The criminals decide to kill McQueen in the next race; upon hearing this, Mater is exposed and is captured along with McMissile and Shiftwell, and tied up inside Big Bentley's bell tower in London, England. Mater realizes how foolishly he has been acting. The criminals use the weapon on McQueen during the race, but nothing happens. Mater flees to warn his friends of a bomb planted in McQueen's pit stop, but McMissile and Shiftwell find that the bomb was planted on Mater. They warn Mater about the bomb before Mater flees to protect his friends. However, he is pursued by McQueen in an attempt to reconcile, unaware of the real danger until they are out of range of Zündapp's remote detonator. He sends his henchmen to kill McQueen and Mater, but they are foiled by the combined efforts of McMissile, Shiftwell, and the Radiator Springs residents who arrest them. Upon his capture, Zündapp reveals that only the person who installed the bomb can deactivate it and Mater realizes that Axlerod is the mastermind behind the plot. Mater confronts and forces Axlerod in front of police cars to deactivate the bomb in a final confrontation, by trapping him next to him while being strapped to the bomb. Axlerod finally deactivates the bomb, and he, Zündapp and the lemons are arrested by the police for their crimes. ' ' ''''As a reward for his heroism,'Mater receives an honorary knighthood from the Queen and returns home with his friends, where the cars from the Grand Prix take part in the unofficial Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Fillmore reveals that before the last race, Sarge replaced McQueen's Allinol with Fillmore's organic fuel, which prevented McQueen from being affected by the weapon. McMissile and Shiftwell invite Mater to join them in another spy mission, but he graciously turns it down but asks Shiftwell for a date when she retu''' rns which she accepts. He gets to keep the rockets they gave him earlier, which he uses in the Radiator Springs race. In the credits, Mater and McQueen are seen in various locations, including London, Paris, Switzerland, Spain, Italy, Germany, Russia, Egypt, India, China, Australia, Hawaii, andEmeryville, CA, where the Pixar studio is shown. 'http://www.putlocker.com/file/6F4985881EEA55B7 '